The present invention relates to the treatment of liquids with gases and more particularly to the degassing of molten metal. Molten metal, particularly molten aluminum in practice, generally contains entrained and dissolved impurities both gaseous and solid which are deleterious to the final cast product. These impurities may affect the final cast product after the molten metal is solidified whereby processing may be hampered or the final product may be less ductile or have poor finishing and anodizing characteristics. The impurities may originate from several sources. For example, the impurities may include metallic impurities such as alkaline and alkaline earth metals and dissolved hydrogen gas and occluded surface oxide films which have become broken up and are entrained in the molten metal. In addition, inclusions may originate as insoluble impurities such as carbides, borides and others or eroded furnace and trough refractories.
One process for removing gaseous impurities from molten metals is by degassing. The physical process involves injecting a fluxing gas into the melt. The hydrogen enters the purged gas bubbles by diffusing through the melt to the bubble where it adheres to the bubble surface and is adsorbed into the bubble itself. The hydrogen is then carried out of the melt by the bubble.
While such treatments have generally been successful in reducing the occurrence of such defects to satisfactory levels, they have been found to be inefficient and/or uneconomical. Conventionally conducted gas fluxing processes such as general hearth fluxing have involved the introduction of the fluxing gas to a holding furnace containing a quantity of molten metal. This procedure requires that the molten metal be held in the furnace for significant time while the fluxing gas is circulated so that the metal being treated would remain constant and treatment could take place. This procedure has many drawbacks, among them, the reduced efficiency and increased cost resulting from the prolonged idleness of the furnace during the fluxing operation and, more importantly, the lack of efficiency of the fluxing operation due to poor coverage of the molten metal by the fluxing gas which is attributable to the large bubble size and poor bubble dispersion within the melt.
As an alternative to the batch-type fluxing operations employed as aforesaid, certain fluxing operations have been employed in an inline manner, that is, the operation and associated apparatus were located outside the melting or holding furnace and often between the melting furnace and either the holding furnace or the holding furnace and the casting station. The inline approach helped to alleviate the inefficiency and high cost resulting from furnace idleness when batch fluxing but was not successful in improving the efficiency of the degassing operation itself, in that the large size of the units and the undesirably large quantities of fluxing gas required per unit of molten metal were both costly and detrimental to air purity.
A typical inline gas fluxing technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,304. In the aforenoted patent, a bed of "stones" is positioned in a housing through which the molten metal will pass. A fluxing gas is introduced beneath the bed and flows up through the spaces between the stones in counter flow relationship with the molten metal. The use of a bed of porous "stones" has an inherent disadvantage. The fact that the stones have their pores so close together results in the bubbles passing through the stones coalescing and thus creating a relatively small number of large bubbles rather than a large number of small bubbles. The net effect of the bubbles coalescing is to reduce the surface area of bubble onto which the hydrogen can be adsorbed thus resulting in low degassing efficiency.
One improved method and apparatus for the inline degassing of molten metal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,198 to Yarwood et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The disclosure teaches an improvement in the degassing of molten metal using an apparatus which employs a pair of sequentially placed, removable filter-type elements and at least one fluxing gas inlet positioned therebetween. The fluxing gas is introduced into the melt through the inlet and flows through the first of said plates in countercurrent contact with the melt. The filter plate serves to break up the fluxing gas into a fine dispersion to insure extensive contact with the melt. The filter plates employed are made of porous ceramic foam materials which are useful for the filtration of molten metal for a variety of reasons included among which are their excellent filtration efficiencies resulting from their uniform controllable pore size, low cost as well as ease of use and replaceability.
While the aforenoted U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,198 offers significant improvements over those inline gas fluxing techniques previously known in the art, a number of problems have been encountered. It is desirable for economic advantages and increased productivity to have degassing systems which can treat molten metal continuously at a rate commensurate with the casting practices. While some improvement in the quantity of molten metal which can be treated has been achieved by using a smaller system such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,198 which utilizes ceramic filters and countercurrent gas flow, such system has been found to have a limited effectiveness in the quantity of molten metal which can be treated due to the large pressure drops encountered in the simultaneous countercurrent flow of gas and metal through the filter body. As a result of the large pressure drop, a large head of molten metal is developed upstream of the filter element thus requiring either an increase in size of the transfer passageway upstream of the filter element or a decrease in the rate of feeding the molten metal to the treatment unit. In addition to the limited effectiveness of the quantity of molten metal which can be treated in the aforenoted U.S. patent, it has been found that the efficiency of the degassing process leaves much to be desired since it has been found that the fluxing gas bubbles tend to coalesce thereby limiting the efficiency of the kinetics of the adsorption reaction.
The method and apparatus for inline gas fluxing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,066. The disclosure teaches an improvement in the degassing of molten metal, especially aluminum using an apparatus which employs a swirling tank reactor. The swirling tank reactor is in the form of a substantially cylindrical chamber and is characterized by having a liquid inlet at the top thereof and at least one gas inlet at the bottom of said substantially cylindrical chamber wherein at least either the liquid inlet or the gas inlet is positioned with respect to the wall of the cylindrical chamber of tangentially introducing either liquid or gas such that the liquid swirlingly flows from said liquid inlet to a liquid outlet. In a preferred embodiment for the degassing and filtration of molten metal, a filter-type medium is positioned beneath said molten metal inlet to filter the molten metal prior to delivering the same to a casting station. Dissolved gases and non-metallic inclusions are thereby abstracted and removed from the melt.
FIG. 1 illustrates the prior art apparatus which is used inline between a melting furnace and a casting station. Molten metal is delivered from the casting station to the swirling tank reactor 10 via tangential inlet 12 and the metal swirling flows downwardly through the reactor 10 to outlet 14. From outlet 14, the molten metal flows through cross over passages 16 and 18 and into the filter bowl 20. The filtered molten metal is delivered via inline 22 to the casting station. It has been found in practice that metal freeze up tends to occur in the cross over passages 16 and 18. Naturally, it would be highly desirable to be able to feed the molten metal from the reactor 10 to the filter bowl 20 in a more direct manner so as to eliminate any possibility of metal freeze out.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for degassing molten metal which is useful inline between a melting furnace and a casting station.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for degassing molten metal inline between a melting furnace and a casting station.
It is a still further principle object of the present invention to provide a method for retrofitting prior art degassing apparatuses of the swirling tank variety. Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.